Cerita Tentang Baekhyun dan Tao
by Devious-Red
Summary: Yeah, Baekhyun akui akhir-akhir ini dia sangat merindukan Tao, dongsaeng panda terimut dan ternyebelin itu./Taobaek Brothership


**Cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Tao**

 **EXO belong to theirself**

 **Taobaek (brothership)**

 **Warning : FF kedua author di fandom ini, author masih belajar, karena itu FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran. Buat Chingu sekalian, karena author baru di fandom ini, dan tema FF kali ini cukup pasaran, author takut FF ini akan mirip dengan FF lain (author belum baca semua FF di fandom ini). Jadi seandainya memang demikian, author harap chingudeul sekalian mau memberi tahu author secara baik- baik** **Dan selalu ditunggu reviewnya. Kritik boleh asal jangan Flame. Gomawo~**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun merindukan Tao._

.

Pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tengah duduk manis di ruang tengah dengan laptop menyala dan tangan yang sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_. Ia tengah mensortir foto-foto yang ternyata sudah memenuhi memory hp-nya. Maklum, karena Baekyun sendiri memang tipe orang yang suka _selca_ dimana saja. "Orang imut mah bebas," begitu katanya.

Hari itu _dorm_ sedang lengang. Chanyeol berada di kamarnya, sibuk membuat lagu. Kyungsoo pergi syuting. Duo _maknae_ main entah kemana, paling juga ke _game center_ –lagi-. Sedangkan sisanya tampak pergi ke agensi untuk sekedar meminjam ruang latihan.

Selagi menunggu proses mengkopi fotonya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat foto-foto lama. Ia kemudian tersenyum geli saat melihat foto predebutnya. Bahkan menurutnya sendiri, foto-foto predebutnya termasuk katagori memalukan. Baekhyun sangat beruntung bahwa _puberty hit him well_.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka folder yang menyimpan foto-foto saat dia mulai masuk menjadi member EXO. Ya, Baekhyun adalah anggota terakhir yang diputuskan masuk ke EXO. Dan Baekhyun selalu mensyukuri hal itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto itu. _One team 12_ atau biasa disingkat _ot12_. Ya, foto-foto itu adalah foto ketika EXO masih memiliki _full member_. Masih ada Kris, Luhan dan Tao bersama mereka. Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar saat melihat foto-foto konyol dirinya bersama Tao.

 _He misses his dongsaeng so much._

Yeah, Baekhyun akui akhir-akhir ini dia sangat merindukan Tao, _dongsaeng_ panda terimut dan ternyebelin itu. Baekhyun merindukan saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan di panggung, menunggu giliran untuk berbicara. Tak jarang ketika mereka menunggu giliran ataupun ketika anggota lain sedang sibuk berbicara, mereka akan membuat dunia mereka sendiri. Mulai dari membicarakan apapun yang bisa mereka biacarakan, rangkul-rangkulan, peluk-pelukan, sender-senderan sampai ejek-ejekan. Ya, Tao selalu bisa mengimbangi tingkah _hyperactive_ Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

Tidak, ini bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak nyaman berada di antara Xiumin dan Sehun. Tentu saja Baekhyun senang. Tapi tetap saja rasanya beda. Terkadang jika Baekhyun sedang _hyper_ aktif, Sehun dan Xiumin suka kualahan untuk meladeninya, dan akhirnya mereka hanya mendiami Baekhyun. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa terabaikan. Tidak jarang dia akan sibuk sendiri, ataupun bermain-main dengan fans.

Tao adalah teman berantem untuk Baekhyun.

Bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi anggota EXO untuk melihat Baekhyun dan Tao bertengkar. Tom and Jerry adalah panggilan yang diberikan pada keduanya. Mereka akan bertengkar mulai dari masalah super sepele, agak sepele, sepele dan jarang sekali mereka bertengkar karena masalah penting. Semua _member_ EXO lainnya hanya akan menonton jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Toh selama ini mereka hanya bertengkar dengan mulut, atau sedikit pukul-pukulan, belum pernah sampai Hapkido vs Wushu.

Ya, itu adalah satu kesamaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama mempelajari ilmu bela diri. Baekhyun mempelajari hapkido dan Tao mempelajari wushu. Terkadang mereka akan berlatih bersama. Tak jarang juga mereka akan saling mengajari satu sama lain. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjadi guru hapkido untuk Tao. Begitu pun sebaliknya, ada kalanya Tao mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang wushu. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan mereka yang tak bisa di lakukan dengan anggota lain. Hanya mereka berdua, Tao dan Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyun itu seperti anak kecil,bukan hanya tingkahnya, tapi pola pikirnya juga seperti anak kecil."_

Ya, Baekhyun sangat bosan mendengar kalimat itu. Bahkan banyak fans yang bilang, Baekhyunlah yang seharusnya menjadi _maknae_ , bukan Kai ataupun Sehun. Selain itu, Chanyeol pun tidak pernah mau memanggilnya _Hyung_.

Tapi tidak dengan Tao. Anak itu selalu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai role modenya. Ia akan menurut pada omongan Baekhyun. Mendengarkan nasehatnya baik-baik. Bahkan Tao akan mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi saat mereka berlatih bersama. Dan sebenarnya Baekhyun senang akan hal itu. Baekhyun merasa hanya Tao lah yang mengakui bahwa Baekhyun masih bisa menjadi sosok seorang _hyung_ , dan karena itulah Bakehyun selalu berusaha menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk Tao.

Tao adalah anak yang manja dan suka merajuk. Lihat saat mereka makan malam di EXO _Showtime_ , ketika ubi bakar yang hendak Baekhyun kupas jatuh ke dalam sup. Tao langsung merajuk dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat memakan ubinya. Dengan gemas Baekhyun mengambil ubi itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua. "Lihat kau masih bisa memakannya!" kata Baekhyun waktu itu.

Tak jarang pula, jika ketika mereka sedang berada di acara makan-makan, Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat Tao. Dia akan dengan senang hati menyuapi remaja bermata panda itu. Dan Tao pun tidak pernah menolak untuk disuapi, malah dia sangat senang akan hal itu. Selain itu, Baekhyun dan Tao juga mendapat julukkan _two eaters of the group_ , karena keduanya sangat menyukai makan, apalagi makan daging. Tidak jarang mereka akan pergi makan bersama. Dan Tao yang lebih sering yang membayar. Itu adalah poin plus dari Baekhyun untuk Tao, hahaha.

Baekhyun sangat perhatian pada Tao. Jika diperhatikan, tidak jarang kamera-kamera dari fans maupun awak media menangkap ketika Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Tao. Seperti seorang kakak yang takut kehilangan adiknya. Atau ketika Baekhyun yang tengah menyeka keringat Tao. Tidak jarang juga ketika di panggung, mereka akan berlari untuk saling menghampiri dan di akhiri dengan sebuah pelukan. Atau yang sedikit ekstrim adalah ketika Baekhyun mencium Tao. Bukan di bibir tentu saja, bisa-bisa dia diamuk oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang suka meniru Tao adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian Baekhyun untuk Tao. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun meniru cara bicara Tao. Mulai dari EXO _Showtime_ sampai saat mereka konser.

 _Tao memutuskan meninggalkan EXO._

Mengetahui itu, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa benar-benar sakit. Bukan berarti ketika Kris dan Luhan keluar, Baekhyun tidak sedih. Tentu saja dia sedih dan kecewa. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika Tao yang keluar, saat itu Baekhyun merasa benar-benar hancur. Dia merasa ditinggalkan. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang baik untuk Tao. Dan di saat konser terakhir Tao bersama EXO, saat itulah Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Selama lagu _promise_ mengalun, segala kenangan mereka berdua berputar di kepalanya. Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan sifat cerianya itu, akhirnya runtuh juga.

 _Tes._

Baekhyun segera mengelap pipinya. Ia tidak menyadari air matanya keluar. Ia segera mengambil tissu dan mengelapnya sebelum ada yang melihat, apalagi jika itu Chanyeol. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau sampai Chanyeol melihat. Sebenarnya kalau kalian bertanya pada Chanyeol, siapa anggota EXO yang paling dia cemburui, makan CHanyeol akan menjawab Tao. Dia bilang "Baekhyun benar-benar mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Tao, jadi aku merasa tersaingi."

 _Ddrrrttttttt…_

Baekhyun segera mengambil HP yang masih terhubung dengan laptop itu.

 _Panda Tao is calling…_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun segera menerima panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo Tao-yah. Tidak biasanya kau menelpon"

" _Ah, Hyung! Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ tanya Tao dari seberang.

"Tidak. Aku sedang _free_ hari ini."

" _Baguslah. Aku sedang berada di Korea sekarang, dan aku bermaksud mengajakmu makan siang. Kau bisa?"_

"Benarkah? Oke, _call_!"

" _Bagus! Aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya!"_

"Sip! Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, dan langsung berangkat!"

" _Jangan lama-lama Hyung! Kau tidak perlu dandan, kau akan tetap kalah tampan dariku! Hahaha!"_

"Kau tidak perlu dandan, kau akan tetap kalah tampan dariku!" tiru Baekhyun, dan dia dapat mendengar dengusan sebal dari lawan biacaranya. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lembut.

" _Yasudah, cepatlah Hyung!"_

"Oke, aku matikan dulu ya!" pamit Baekhyun.

"Oke!"

Setelah segera telpon terputus, Baekhyun segera mematikan Laptopnya _–yang untungnya proses mengkopi itu sudah selesai-_. Lalu ia segera berlari ke kamar, berganti baju dengan cepat, menyambar jaket, topi, masker dan tidak lupa dompetnya. Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"YEOL AKU PERGI DULU!" tentu saja tidak lupa pamit pada suami, ups. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol lagi, ia segera berlari keluar.

Di saat Baekhyun merindukan Tao, dan Tao pun datang. Ikatan batinkah? _Who knows._

.

 **END**

Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga FF ini. FF ini sebenarnya adalah curhatan Author yang kangen melihat Taobaek brothership moment. Menurut Author mereka itu imuttttttt banget. Kalo bahasa koreanya mah Neomu Kyepta gitu. Adegan-adegan di fanfic ini sebagian author comot dari Taobaek fact dan khayalan atuhtor sendiri. Jadi klo ada yang berlebihan atau tidak sama, mohon maapkan. Semua demi kepentingan cerita #plak. Dan sekali Author mohon buat teman-teman semua, jikalau FF author ternyata mirip dengan FF lain, mohon sangat beri tahu author ya~ Gomawo~


End file.
